Halloween Love
by Periwinkle Patronus
Summary: Oliver and Lilly go to a Halloween dance and carnival and fall in love. Since it's around Halloween I thought I'd write this. EXTREMELY SHORT! No Flames. Mostly Loliver and hardly any Jiley DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANNA
1. Chapter 1

"Miley! I am not wearing that to the Halloween dance and carnival! I am wearing the witch costume!"

"Come on Lilly! You know you'd look beautiful as a bride!" Miley said. She was so forceful some times! I thought I was to fat or to weird looking to fit into the dress.

"No!" I whined. I just wanted to be a witch, but no. Miley had to go out and buy me a wedding gown. I'd make a fool of myself!

"You have to!"

"NO!"

"I'll give you 5 pairs of Hannah shoes!!!" Miley squealed.

"I am not a child Miley. You think you can bribe…" Miley held up the first pair.

"Miley! Stop that!" I pouted.

"Come on Lilly!" You know that when you wear this all the boys will be falling all over you!" Miley held up the white dress.

_All I want is one boy, Oliver. And think about it Lilly, it is beautiful and those shoes are gorgeous! But if I wear it Oliver will think I'm weird or something. But I really want those shoes! Rats! How does Miley get me into these things? _

After, more than an hour later, I came out of Miley's house, not in the witch costume, but as a bride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Oliver put the last touches on his Prince Charming costume. He couldn't make everything perfect for his perfect girl. Lilly Truscott was the girl he had a crush on since she wanted his 64 pack of crayons and she taught him to skateboard. He knew what she was wearing, some black pants and a witch hat with her black spider shirt. Oliver wanted to dance with her but she only thought of him as a friend.

He grabbed his board and skate towards his high school. The school was booming was loud music. He pushed open the doors to see his best freinf, Lilly, in a wedding gown.

"WOW."

**AN: I know this is short and a cliffhanger, but I have to carve pumpkins tonight!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver's POV**

Lilly was in a gown! I walked over to her and stammered, "You-look"

"Yeah. I know. I look horrible! Miley made me wear it." She looked over to Miley and the zombie slayer and stuck her tongue out at Miley.

"I love you too!" Miley replied.

"You look…" I started.

"Look! It's the hopeless losers who can't get dates! Oh, tsss!" Amber and Ashley cut me off.

Everyone started to dance. Miley walked over to the DJ and whispered in his ear he shot a glance at us. He nodded at her. Miley ran back over to Jake.

"Ya'll listen up for this next song. This is dedicated to two very special people. You know who you are." On came a slow dance. I turned a very deep violet color just like Lilly. Her red ears complimented her red face. It was awkward standing there so I asked her to dance.

But, it turned to be more awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lilly's POV**

Oliver asked me too dance!!! OMG! It was kind of awkward because we're best friends. Maybe he liked me back! I held him as if I never wanted to let go, because I didn't. He hugged me and we swayed beck and fourth. I glanced up at him. He was staring into my eyes intently with his blue eyes full of love. I blushed and looked down. It was too much for my best friend to look at me like that. My heart must of beated so hard Miley could have heard it, because she winked at me. I smiled weakly and looked down at the ground while we danced.

"I love you," I breathed. _Did I just say that out loud???_

Oliver pushed my chin up so I'd look in his eyes. "I love you too."

**A/N: Short and a cliffhanger, I know. But, I love cliffhangers. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lilly's POV**

I ran. I ran as fast as a girl in high heels can. My hearty stung with fear. Oliver told me he loved me back and I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. I sat there weeping into my hands in the girl's bathroom for what seemed like hours.

**Miley's POV**

"Jake can you wait a second?" I asked him when I saw a blonde girl run through the halls leaving a sad prince charming on the dance floor. In my 60's outfit, I raced to the place girl's go when they don't want to have anything to do with boys, the girl's bathroom.

**A/N: REALLY SHORT!! Sorry! I have to go to a birthday party. Tomorrow I will write a Thanksgiving story, be sure to read it!!! Review please!**


End file.
